Castle's In The Sky
by Amer
Summary: *Finally Updated* Sakura goes to America with a mourning Syaoran after her. 8 years have passed, and someone does not want Sakura and Syaoran to get together. S&S, yaoi themes also.
1. Joy and Despair

Castles in the Sky

Castles in the Sky

By Amer

Note: This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfiction. The idea came to me after listening to some Emo music. It's a tad angsty, but I tried to keep any OOC to a minimum. It takes place eight years later, and for the stories sake Syaoran never came back to Tomoeda after he left. Also I will be using Syaoran's name in both Chinese and Japanese, the Chinese being used mainly by people talking to him. *huggles Shannako + Aileen* Thanks for being the best Betareaders a girl could have. Translations are at the bottom ^_~ Please R&R

Do not archive without permission.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

-Chapter 1: Joy and Despair

"Do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why? Do you ever see in your dreams, all the castles in the sky?" Ian van Dahl/ Castles in the sky

It was a beautiful July morning as the sound of birds filled the air. A soft, sweet smelling wind blew a strand of long brown hair into the eyes of a girl who was sitting on a porch. She absently pushed it away as she clutched a long beige envelope. 

"Oh my God." Kinomoto Sakura stared at the paper in her hand, her green eyes not quite taking in the words. "Otou-san!"

~*~*~

Li Syaoran pushed his hand through his hair for what seemed the millionth time that horrible July day. He was only 19 yet he felt as if he had aged a few hundred years. Oblivious to his pain, the people of Hong Kong went on with their lives around him.

"Excuse me, Li xian sheng," a young nurse hesitated but with a deep breath continued. "Sir, I'm sorry but Meiling was unable to pull through."

"I don't understand." It had to be a trick of his ears. A cruel joke. Meiling couldn't be de...After he had left Japan and returned to Hong Kong to take care of his family right, Meiling had been his companion. He hadn't wanted to marry her, but his mother wouldn't listen to him explain his love for Her. As time went on he had lost contact with his friends from Japan and Her. He grew into his role as Head of the Li Clan and while there was no love in his marriage there had been friendship. 

"Your wife, Li xian sheng, is dead. We tried everything but she was just too weak. It was too early; we were also unable to save the child. We're sorry, Li xian sheng." The nurse bowed and left, eager to be away from the look in the young man's eyes.

Syaoran dropped into a chair and buried his head in his hands. Even that was taken from him. For the first time in eight years he wept, for what he lost and what could have been.

~*~*~

"New York, Sakura-san?" Her father, Fujitaka, looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. A worried frown creased his forehead. "I didn't even know you had applied to Columbia University."

Sunlight filtered in through an open window and drenched the room with summer light. Sakura sat across from her father and older brother, who was home visiting. "Honto ni gomen nasai, Otou-san. I would have told you...but I wanted to see if I could get in. You know it's been a dream of mine to study in America. My English is quite good. Please let me go."

"No way!" Touya shouted. " 'tou-san, we can't look after her in America. What if something happens to her?"

Fujitaka looked over his daughter. At 18 she was beautiful, a daughter any father would be proud of. She looked more like Nadeshiko every day with her long wavy hair and green eyes, but her hair color and agility was his, he thought proudly. He sighed, it was never easy for a father to let go of his precious little girl, he reasoned. Yet he knew his daughter was very good at English and it was a once in a life time opportunity.

" 'tou-san! You can't let her go. New York is dangerous first of all. And big!" Touya shook his head. "Yuki won't like it either. Nor will Tomoyo-chan or her other friends."

"Onii-chan, I'm 18 years old! This is what I want. Please let me go and be happy. Besides Kero-chan will come to protect me" tears pooled in her eyes. 

"Oh right, like I'm going to rely on the stuffed animal to protect you. Not to mention my boyfriend will do his little transform thing and have a very pissed off Yue in his place."

"Onegai..."

"Touya-san. Sakura-san." Both turned their attention to Fujitaka. "Sakura-san, I'm going to let you go to Columbia. I wish you would go to school here in Japan, but I can see this is what you want. Touya-san, Sakura is nearly an adult, but I realize that to you she will always be your little sister. You can't always protect her. Sakura-san, call Daidouji-san and plan a shopping trip. You're going to need new clothes for your freshman year at Columbia University."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Hoe!? URESHIIIIII!!!" Sakura beamed and jumped up, throwing her arms around her father, then her brother. "Oh, domo arigato gozaimasu Otou-san to Onii-chan." And with a skip, she ran off to call Tomoyo.

Touya frowned and watched his sister. He might not be able to protect her but he could think of someone who could.

~*~*~

"I'm sorry Li-sama is unable to come to the phone" the maid spoke onto the phone with subdued tones. 

Syaoran passed at the exact moment an angry voice shouted in Japanese. "It's important!" An angry, male voice that sounded familiar. 

"Ming, it's alright I'll take it." he spoke in the same sad, exhausted voice he'd spoken in for the last three weeks, ever since Meiling's and his unnamed daughter's funeral. He took the receiver out of the maid's hand, and spoke, his Japanese a little rusty after so many years. "Moshi moshi? Li Syaoran desu. Dare desu ka?"

"Gaki? Kinomoto Touya desu." a pause and without much formality the irate man jumped into the point of his phone call to a person he was more than happy to see leave his sister's life long ago. "It's about Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-san?" Syaoran's chest constricted. He hadn't spoken her name in seven years, ever since he stopped calling her. 

"Yes, Sakura-chan. She's moving to New York for school. I need someone to look after her, and I can't. I know once you cared for her, and as much as I hate you and dislike the idea of having to do this I need you to go after her."

Syaoran blinked back tears. What was with him lately, he was known for his lack of emotion in China's leading families and business corporation. And suddenly he turned into a watering pot. Why now? After so long...why did they call him now? "Touya-kun...she's going to America? I'm sorry... I can't, I'm in mourning."

"NANI!!" Syaoran pulled the phone away from his ear. "Mourning? Your mother? I'm so sorry."

"No, my wife."

"Wife?" the voice on the other end was like ice.

"Meiling. She...she died three weeks ago along with my child. It would not be appropriate to run after a child hood fancy."

"I'm sorry about that, we never knew...Sakura-chan never told us."

"Yes, well I never told her, that's why. Look, I live another life now...I can't just pack up and move over to NY to follow a girl."

"I always knew you were a cold bastard. I'm very sorry about what happened, but I know you never stopped caring for Sakura-chan." Syaoran could just picture Touya tearing something apart as he said this and he could feel the wave of hate radiating even over the phone. "Meiling-san is gone, but Sakura-chan isn't. If you can protect her, she leaves in September. I had a dream...something might happen to her. And I can't leave my business or Yukito, plus both 'tou-san and Yukito would never let me." 

Syaoran closed his eyes, the faint clicking informing him that Touya had hung up. The irony of it was outstanding. That Kinomoto Touya of all people was asking him to look after his more precious than life baby sister. But he couldn't. Meiling's memory was fresh in his mind and heart, even if it had been a marriage of convenience she had been his wife and he couldn't disrespect her memory like that. But Touya was right, he never did stop loving Sakura and the day he married Meiling a part of him died. But New York City, Sakura would be alone in a dangerous city. What am I thinking, he thought. I can't it's wrong. Yet which means more to me? Her or duty? 

"Lao ye?" Hovering at the edge of his vision was a concerned maid.

"It's alright Ming. Thank you." Syaoran replied automatically. He was also, he realized, jealous of Sakura. College. Something he wouldn't be able to do. No, he had to run the Clan, the company, and attend the meetings of Elders. His four sisters were worried about him, as was his mother, they said since Meiling was gone he was too serious about his position. What a joke. Of course he was serious, what did they want him to do, jump up and down and sing a little song? Unintentionally he killed his wife, by taking care of the sacred 'duty' to produce a male heir. Just once he would like to go to school like any other kid his age. For God's sake he was only 19 but he had the responsibilities of a man twice his age. No, he couldn't go to her, not even to protect her...he might be tempted to never return.

~*~*~

Sakura stepped off the plane at JFK airport. The flight had been long, but at last she was in New York! Pushing her hair out of her eyes she walked to the baggage claim and then outside to hail a cab. She was living her dream, with just Kero-chan and her cards. She had promised to call Tomoyo every night and Touya had made her promise to not do anything stupid and to call also. She was already homesick, but that would fade and with the phone and E-mail she would still be connected to them. What could go wrong?

---

So how was it? Should I continue? Don't worry in a few chapters it won't be so bleak, mainly focusing on Sakura....

---

Japanese and Chinese vocabulary used:

Otou-san: Father. 

Onii-chan: Big Brother

Honto ni gomen nasai: I'm really sorry

Onegai: please

Hoe: a Sakura word. Used for any emotion ^^

Ureshi: Extreme happiness

Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Otou-san to Onii-chan: Thank you very much Father and Big Brother.

Moshi moshi: hello

Dare desu ka: Who is it. 

Gaki: brat

Nani: what

Li xian sheng: Mr. Li 

Lao ye: Sir


	2. Dreams

Castles in the Sky

Castles in the Sky

Note: Wow…once you get an idea stuck in your head (and not wanting to study for SATs-which were today *May 5th* for me) you have to keep writing. I didn't use nearly as much Japanese as I did in the first chapter (Sorry about that -_-) Please R&R

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

"It's so insane, you've got me tethered and chained. I hear your name and I'm falling over." – Garbage/You look so fine. 

-Chapter 2: Dreams

The yellow cab pulled up in front of Columbia University located in Manhattan, New York. From it stepped Sakura, who gazed around in undisguised awe. Ever since she left the airport she had had her face glued to the window, eagerly drinking up the sights. The ride from Long Island to the city had been quick, and once there, Sakura had been amazed at the height of the buildings. She had been to Tokyo before of course, but this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. And the university itself! It was wonderful. 

"Hey! Are you going to stand there and gawk forever?" the impatient voice of the cab driver broke into her reverie. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura fished through her bag for her wallet and counted out the amount of money she needed. Satisfied, the cab pulled away. 

Picking up the two bags with most of her clothes she began to look for the administration building. Her others belongings had been shipped to the school a month earlier and was already at her dorm she just needed to sign in. Walking through a group of people about her age, she finally found a sign. 

Sakura was smitten with New York by the time she stepped out of the Admin. Building. _Everyone is so nice here_, she thought happily_, and I was able to have a conversation with someone quite easily_. Still smiling she followed the directions to the dorm. 

~*~*~

Ten minutes to go the clock stated. Sighing, J.P. Silva thrummed his fingers on the table. This was the less glorious part of being an R.A. he rationalized, being behind the desk on the first floor. In the first days of school there was nothing to do except help ignorant freshman find their rooms and help with luggage. 

The sound of the door opening drew his attention. A very pretty girl was struggling with two bags and trying to open the door at the same time. He smiled, the day was getting better. Standing, J.P. walked over to her.

"Need a hand?" he smiled, showing his dimples. He caught his breath as a pair of the most wonderful green eyes stared back at him. He was wrong she wasn't just very pretty, she was beautiful.

"Hoe? A hand? But I've already got two." Sakura frowned trying to make sense of his words. She was even more confused when the boy started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, I can tell by the accent you're not from around here. I asked if you wanted some help with your bags." She smiled gratefully at him. 

"Thank you. Yes, I just arrived here from Japan. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you."

"John Paul Silva. Call me J.P." _Japan_, he thought. If every girl in Japan was as pretty as Sakura he'd be finding himself learning a foreign language very quickly. "You don't have to be so formal. What room are you in?"

"J.P." Sakura tested the foreign name. "I'm in room 24 B."

"Aren't you lucky? I just so happen to be R.A. of your floor." He flashed his dimples again and was sort of surprised that Sakura didn't seem to be affected by them, instead she smiled gratefully at him. 

"R.A? What's that?"

"Well, I'm in charge of your floor. I make sure everything is going alright and stuff. So if you need anything, just come get me. I'm the first door on the left." He grabbed one of her bags and led her up the stairs to the second floor. He stopped outside of a brown door next to a bulletin board that was covered in papers. "Here we are. A single room?"

"My dad, how do you say…"she groped for the right phrase. "Pulled some strings? I prefer to have a room to myself." Sakura looked away hoping he would drop it, how could she explain to a complete stranger that it wasn't easy to describe a magical being that was also going to be staying with her in the room plus a book of magical cards? He'd think she was insane. She stepped into the room and drew in her breath. "Hoe…this room is bigger than I thought it would be."

J.P. peered around her and looked in. "You're lucky. This room is on demand every year. It's also got a walk in closet, plus a private bath." He looked at her suspiciously. "Your dad must be tight with someone high up on the College Board to get you this room, it's usually reserved for upperclassmen."

"Er, my dad can be very persuasive." She yawned hoping he'd get the hint. 

"Oh, you must be pretty tired. Hey, would you maybe like for me to give you a tour of the city later?" 

Blushing, Sakura slowly shook her head. "Um, thank you, but no…" she blushed slightly. Her first day and someone was already trying to hit on her. "I appreciate it but I don't want to have you think I'm flirting with you when all I offer is friendship."

__

Shot down, J.P. thought sadly. "A boyfriend back in Japan?" Something flashed in her eyes that made him think he had guessed right but she shook her head. 

"It's not that. I'm just not looking for someone right now." She bit her lip against pent up emotions. "Again thank you very much J.P."

"No problem. Well, could we be friends at least? If I can't date you at least let me be the friend to one of the prettiest girls this side of New York." He grinned and was happy when she grinned back. 

Laughing slightly Sakura closed the door on the rakish, handsome boy. "Ja ne J.P-kun." 

"Hey wait! What does 'Ja ne' mean?" But the door was already closed. Oh well, he thought there was always tomorrow and with a whistle walked down to his room. To think a half-hour earlier he was bored out of his mind, now not only was a beautiful new girl staying in his dorm but just a few doors down_. And if she did have a boyfriend in Japan, long distance relationships never work_, he thought with a chuckle.

~*~*~

"I'm so sorry Kero-chan!" Sakura opened her bag and frowned as the pissed off guardian flew out.

"Oi, Sakura! You stay in a tiny little bag for close to 14 hours and you see how you like it." Cereburus growled. At first glance one could easily confuse him with a stuffed animal. But he only stayed in that form for half of the time, the other half he was a large winged lion true to his name. 

"I'm sorry Kero-chan! I couldn't take you out on the plane and I had to get here didn't I?" Sakura consoled him. "I'll promise to get you a piece of cake to make up for it."

"Cake?! WAI!" And with the emotions of a child easily pacified, Kero forgave Sakura. "Ne, Sakura…who was that boy talking to you?"

"J.P-kun? He's the floor advisor I think. He was very nice." Sakura frowned. "Boys are very forward in America."

"Great, another gaki after the Card Mistress."

"Kero-chan! He's not a 'gaki'. I told you he was very nice, he just happened to ask me out very quickly. I told him no though."

"Fine, fine." Kero floated over to her. "You know Sakura, it would be alright though if you did date…"

Sakura blinked at him. Next to Touya, Kero-chan was her fiercest protector. Changing the subject she said, "I'm going to start unpacking."

Kero frowned as he watched his Sakura-chan begin unpacking her suitcases and boxes. It was like this every time someone asked her why she didn't date. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Kero knew it was because she was holding onto that flimsy hope that the Gaki would contact her. Kero snorted, fat chance in hell! Only Sakura could go on believing what even the densest would easily figure out. He was never going to contact her, it had been 8 years since he left and 7 years since last they spoke, and Kero remembered reading the last letter he had given her. 'Dear Sakura, Things aren't going as planned. Until I can convince Okaa-san to see reason and get her to understand my feelings for you, I won't be able to contact you. I really don't want it to be that way but I need to be on my guard around Okaa-san and the Elders. Please wait for me. Love, Syaoran.' Kero snorted again. Sakura was doing a fine old job of waiting for the Gaki. Both Tomoyo and Eriol had tried to explain to Sakura that if she hadn't heard from him yet she was never going to, and Kero wondered if deep down Sakura knew she was never going to hear from him. But she still went on hoping one day there would be something from him. Poor kid, she deserved to have someone who loved her. Maybe she would finally move on.

~*~*~

Touya sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his brow. His heart thundered in his chest and he gasped for breath, still trying to throw the nightmare from his subconscious. Finally calming he gazed down at the sleeping figure beside him. Yukito still slept on, looking very innocent in sleep. Touya gently pushed the pale white hair off of his lover's face and got out of bed. 

A full moon hung low in the sky, and as Touya walked over to the open window looked at the white clouds dotting the night sky. His eyes focused on one in particular that looked like a castle and remembered a tale his mother had told him long ago. Of how a beautiful princess lay trapped with in the walls of a castle in the sky. He hit his hand gently against the window angry at how everything was so peaceful out there and yet he was awake scared out of his mind. 

It was the third time he had the dream since Sakura left. And every time it was the same. Sakura smiling at someone out of his vision as she shouted to him something Touya couldn't hear. She waved and walked to the person whom he couldn't see. As she walked a shadow swept across the ground racing for her. Touya would try to scream out to her to watch out but she didn't hear. The ground opened underneath her and a hand, pale like marble, reached up and grabbed at her. And like every other night the dream visited him, this was where it ended. 

"To-ya?" Touya turned toward the sleepy voice and held his hand out to Yukito. "Daijobu ka?"

"Un, daijobu. It was the Dream again." Touya pulled the smaller man into his embrace. "I'm worried about Sakura-chan."

"To-ya…maybe the dream is your sister-complex invading your dreams. I know you worry about her, but she can handle her self. Give her a chance to prove that. And I'm sure if something was going to happen she'd have a prophetic dream of her own." Yukito turned around and kissed Touya lightly. "Besides my other half doesn't seem to think anything's the matter. Now, come back to bed."

Touya sighed but did as he was asked. Was it his sister-complex Yuki teased him of having? He didn't think so, but Yuki did have a point. If something wrong was going to happen at least that weird Hiiragizawa would know something, as would Yue. 

~*~*~

Wind howled outside of the mansion as rain pitter-pattered against the glass. Shivering slightly Syaoran leafed through the legal documents in his hand and frowned. They didn't make any sense, nothing had since Kinomoto Touya called him. A knock sounded at the door and before he could answer, it opened. Syaoran sighed, only one person would do that.

"Yes, mother? What can I do for you this lovely day?" His mother's eyes took in everything about him in one quick sweep. He could probably picture what she saw, dark shadows under his brown eyes, his skin very pale and the way his whole body showed signs of exhaustion.

"Xiao Lang, you haven't been sleeping a lot lately." Li Ye-lan looked young for her age. That's what magic did to you, knocked off years by the decades. "Your sisters inform me you hardly eat. Shiefa especially says she's found you taking a drink of coffee and then sit there pushing the food around on your plate. Why?"

Syaoran shook his head. How to explain that Touya's words were causing him to have unnecessary nightmares? That as he closed his eyes a young girl's face, surely different by now, floated before his eyes and made sleep difficult. How guilt wracked his soul was as memory and longing pulled at him? She'd think he was insane. And he was. He realized that only all too clearly. "It's nothing Mother. It's just the time of the year when CEOs and the Elders like to gang up on me at once." 

His mother's look told him she didn't buy one word of it. She walked closer to him and tilted his face up so he looked her in the eyes. "The Elders, son, tell me that your aura is pained. Something is bothering you and I don't think its Meiling. Tell me."

"Mother, nothing is wrong." The words were hard to his own ears. "What I don't need is for you and my sisters constantly checking up on me!"

"Listen to me, my little wolf. Something is bothering you, I am your mother and am concerned. Weakness like this is not tolerated in the Head of the Li Clan." She turned and walked towards the door, where she stopped and turned around. "Tell me, Xian Lang, why did the cherry blossom trees in the garden start to wilt suddenly?" And left as her son stared after her.

Was that all they cared about, how weak he appeared as Clan Leader? He sighed. He knew then that his Mother cared about him more than his role. Her last words had been carefully chosen, and that was the last time he was ever going to underestimate his mother. The trees planted when he arrived from Japan represented Sakura for him. He sighed, it didn't matter anyway. 

~*~*~

Sakura stretched as she awoke, her eyes lighting on her clock. "Hoe?!" It was nearly ten a.m.! She had to go sign up for classes in an hour. It had taken her a long time to get everything unpacked and it had been late at night when she finally finished, with jet lag and exhaustion she had easily fallen asleep in her new bed. 

Jumping from bed she shook a sleeping Kero awake. "O-haaa, Kero-chan!" and ran to the bathroom where she took the quickest shower she had ever had.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Kero yawned. "It figures, your first day and you slept in late." He watched as she brushed her long hair and dressed in a skirt and light pink tank top. 

"Oh be quiet Kero-chan!" she laughed and waving ran from the room. If she hurried she might be able to sign up for some of the classes she wanted. Of course as luck would have it she ran into someone. "Gomen nasai!" 

"Ah, good morning Sakura!" a friendly voice she recognized as J.P.'s registered in her mind. "Hmm, I take it 'Gomen Nasai' means something like 'I'm Sorry'?"

"Oh, J.P. good morning. Yes, it does mean that." She shook her hair over her shoulder, "I'm sorry but I must leave now…I have to sign up for classes! Bye!" and she ran off.

Twenty minutes later she arrived where she was supposed to be, and was happy she was able to sign up for at least two of the classes she wanted. She studied her card as she walked on not noticing the pair of eyes that peered at her from the bushes lining the path. "Hoe, I wish I could have gotten that class for Psychology but I guess Asian Lit, calculus, English, medieval history, forensics, and anthropology are good." She mumbled to her self.

As she passed the hedgerow the person attached to the eyes stepped out from behind the bushes and slowly smiled. How fortunate for them, the Card Mistress all alone…

---

So how was that chapter? Sorry all S&S fans, your gonna have to wait a little longer. ^^ In case you can't guess I'm a big T&Y fan…plus E&T fan, but that's gonna wait a bit. Next chapter the plot will start to surface more. I'm also going to be introducing one more new character and then see where I'm going to go. 

---

Japanese & Chinese dictionary:

O-haaa: slang for Ohayo (If you know the band Smap, you'll recognize it)

Ohayo: G'morning (short for Ohayo Gozaimasu)

Okaa-san: mother

Ja ne: See you later

Daijobu ka: Are you alright?

Un, Daijobu: Yea, I'm fine.


	3. Ill-Fate

Castles in the Sky

Castles in the Sky

By Amer

Thanks for all the positive comments =) There isn't too much action going on cause I'm still planning stuff in my head…

Please R&R

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

"One of these days you're gonna reach out and find. The one that you count on has left you behind" – Pat Benatar/Treat Me Right

-Chapter 3: Ill-fate

Hong Kong was graced with a rare beam of sunlight that persevered through the gloomy clouds. The rainy season was finally over, signaling the beginning of the end of summer. Syaoran pushed open heavy drapes from his library's windows. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the cool glass. 

"Brother," the chirpy voice of his sister Shiefa intruded into his failed attempt at sulking. "You have visitors. My, and both of them are simply adorable!"

"Visitors? Shiefa, please stop prattling, who is it?" He groaned as his sister pouted and tried again. "Older sister, please tell me who is here."

"Well…" Shiefa placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think. "You'll just have to see for yourself! Come in!" She called cheerfully to the people on the other side of the door. _How like my sisters_, Syaoran thought sourly, _they had no respect for their brother and clan leader_. He groaned even louder when he noticed who his 'adorable' visitors were.

Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo were both smiling as they looked around the massive library. It had been eight years but despite how much older they looked, only two people in the world could ever have such an innocent look while promising to turn his life in many directions. Eriol's hair was longer, the deep ebony length pulled back into a small ponytail. He was much taller also, at least three inches taller than Syaoran himself. Tomoyo on the other hand could only be described as graceful. Her once long hair was now cut so it fell a little past her chin. She was also wearing leather pants with a white T-shirt and leather coat, very much unlike the dresses she used to wear. It made her look more mature. He noticed that as he studied them, they did the same. 

"Hello Xiao Lang, how have you been?" Eriol smiled causing Syaoran's scowl to deepen. First Touya and now this. Things were not looking up for him.

"Hello Hiiragizawa, Daidouji-san. Fine, thank you." Syaoran noticed Tomoyo watching him carefully. As of yet she had not spoken, and Syaoran felt himself being more wary of her than the mage. An awkward silence filled the air and Syaoran waved his hand impatiently. "Have a seat."

"Yes, while you and I speak I believe Tomoyo-san will find your lovely mother and have a chat." As if on cue, Tomoyo walked toward the door and smiled. 

"You look well, Li-kun. Ganbatte." And Tomoyo left. _'Ganbatte'_, Syaoran thought. _What does she mean by that?_

"My deepest sympathy's Xiao Lang. I heard about the unfortunate circumstance involving Meiling-san."

"How?"

"Ah, yes. Well Touya-kun must have told his father, ne, and I have ways of finding out these things from my other half." Eriol had such a look of innocence that Syaoran looked longingly at the window; just one step and he could escape.

"Really? Thank you. But that doesn't explain your presence here in my home."

Eriol pouted. "How cruel, relative, I only looked to come and offer condolences to my family. After all, it's not like you've kept in touch…"

"Bull shit. Let me cut your 'visit' to the quick. I can only imagine what Kinomoto told his father. So whatever he said and you found out, don't even think about it. I told Kinomoto that I wouldn't, so lets leave it at that."

"How cold you've become Xiao Lang, what happened to the young boy who used to be a little more civil?"

"He grew up." At that moment the phone sitting on the dark wood table wrung. "Sumimasen, Hiiragizawa." He turned to answer, "Yes, this is Xiao Lang Li. What can I do for you? The American branch of Li Corporation? What about it?" He looked suspiciously at Eriol, who sat looking meticulously at a nail. "A dinner? I have to come; a representative is not an option. How convenient. No, I understand, my family and I will make reservations and come as soon as we can. No, hotel arrangements are not necessary we have a town house. No, it's no problem. Thank you." Syaoran hung up the phone and turned his attention to Eriol. 

"An important phone call?"

"You truly frighten me, I don't want to know how you did it. Let this be known though, I am going for this dinner and whatever else the C.E.O of Li Corporation-America has planned and then I am coming home. I will not meet Sakura-san, is that understood?"

"I'm hurt. You blame me for a misunderstanding, in truth you are unworthy of Sakura-san. Tomoyo-san and I merely came to offer our sympathies and to then travel on back to Japan. This is merely a coincidence." Why was it that Eriol had a way of making Syaoran's skin creep with just a smile? 

Smiling grimly, Syaoran stood up. "Thank you. Do let me show you out."

~*~*~

School in America was more difficult then she had thought. Sakura was having a hard time listening and taking notes at the same time, but she was getting better. She tried to focus on what Dr. Martin, her Calculus professor was saying. Math was always hard for her, and being explained in another language was not easy. As she was working out the solution to a force problem, Dr. Martin clapped his hands signaling the end of the class. 

Sakura sighed and scooped up her books. As she was headed toward the door, a hand landed on her elbow. She turned to look at her professor's concerned face.

"Sakura, I've noticed you were having some problems. Perhaps a tutor might help? I don't want you to fall behind, I realize how difficult this must be for you."  


"Thank you, Dr. Martin. Math and I just don't go well together." She smiled. All of her teachers were nice to her. 

"No problem, Sakura. I'll see what I can do, and I'll tell you in class tomorrow." 

Sakura waved as she left. Checking her watch she noticed she had fifteen minutes till she was supposed to meet up with J.P. for his tour of the city. He was still doing clerk duty, so she decided to meet him there instead of in front of the library. She smiled J.P. was nice also. He had quickly become a close friend, and if sometimes he hinted he'd like to be more she didn't let it get to her. She missed Tomoyo-chan a lot though; there was no one here who she could have a deep talk with about her problems like she could with Tomoyo-chan. She frowned slightly, over the phone last night, Tomoyo had seemed like there was something bothering her but she wouldn't say. She just spoke about all of their friends, life in Japan and how her mother, Sonomi, missed Sakura very much. And Eriol, Sakura smiled at that, she was happy that her best friend had found someone to care for her and whom she could care for in return. 

Walking quickly to the dorms, Sakura rubbed her hand over the back of her neck. She had the reaction someone was watching her, yet when she turned around no one was there. Shrugging she walked a little faster, she didn't want to hesitate if someone was following her. J.P. had warned her of muggers and worse in the city. Slipping her hand into her leather coat, she clutched her key, she hadn't used any of the Clow Cards since coming to New York, but she wouldn't hesitate if the need arose. Finally after what seemed an eternity she arrived at the dorms. She looked once over her shoulder and walked inside, covering her concern with a smile.

"Hello J.P!" She smiled and walked over to where the dark haired boy sat behind the desk reading a newspaper. "I decided to come here and wait for you instead."

"Hey, Sakura. This must be New York's welcome to Asia month." At Sakura's frown he continued. "What I mean is, a large company here is holding a banquet dinner for the president of the company who is coming from China. In the paper they say that Xiao Lang Li will be coming in a few weeks along with his mother, Ye-lan, and older sisters, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fei-mei, and Fan-ren will be accompanying him. It says he's 19 years old, a year younger then me, I could never picture myself being president of a company at that age."

Sakura stared dumbly at J.P. _It couldn't be_, she thought with a panic. She noticed J.P looking at her curiously, and swallowed hard.

"Hey, Cherry, you alright?" Concern showed in his brown eyes and he used the nickname he concocted for her after he learned her name meant cherry blossom.

"I'm fine. Can I see the paper?" She took it from his outstretched hand and read silently. A few minutes later she spoke again, "Li…Xiao Lang Li. Syaoran…" her eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" J.P took the paper from her to try to remove what was bothering her. 

She shook her head, unable to answer, but then on a second thought wiped her eyes and smiled brightly. "It's nothing. You're times done. Come, are you ready for the tour you promised?"

"Um, yea. I thought we'd start walking towards Bryant Park. I have a surprise for you that's near there." He looked at Sakura strangely, noting an odd look in her eyes_. What had gotten into her_, he thought, and looked down at the paper where a handsome man stood with someone, perhaps his mom. _Something in this article had bothered Sakura, but what?_

"I'm just going to run up to my room and put my books away. Be right down!" She smiled, and J.P noticed it was like nothing had happened. 

~*~*~

"Do you understand? You were foolish today, she could sense you!" Conrad shrunk back from his leader's angry tone. "Behavior like that is not acceptable, you know better than that!"

"Master I'm sorry. It won't happen again! I did not think she was truly as strong as the rumors say." For the past three days Conrad had been following the Card Mistress. But that day as she had walked from her Calculus building he had gotten careless, he had let his glamour slip and she had been able to sense his aura. He was lucky he was not dead at this moment.

"Conrad, you are one of my best, do not fail me again. And let this be known, since the Card Mistress is even more powerful then Clow Reed, do not let your guard down. In order to get to her you need to work from the inside out. Do not let her know who you are."

"Yes, Master. I am deeply sorry." Conrad lowered his head and walked out of the room feeling deeply ashamed of him self. Such a small girl could pose such a large threat was surprising to him. He did not know his Master's plans yet, just that he was supposed to follow her.

~*~*~

J.P laughed as Sakura struggled with the bags. "See, I told you that you would enjoy my surprise. But did you have to buy out the whole store?" He laughed again as Sakura glared at him. They both stood outside of Kinokuniya Bookstore, a place that J.P had heard about from a friend, and he grabbed a few of her bags. "Come on let's get ice cream."

"Thanks J.P. I didn't expect to find a Japanese bookstore here in America. I enjoyed it very much." She flashed him one of her smiles that made him start grinning like an idiot. 

He led her over to a street vendor and bought her an ice cream. As they walked around, J.P pointing out something every now and then, he brought up what had happened earlier. "Sakura, about before. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hoe? That again, what made you think of it? I'm fine!" She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked impatiently at him. "Come on, I still want to see everything. On the way back can we take a horse-cart?"

Looking at her, he noticed she really did look alright. But something was bothering him, how she had looked at that paper with tears in her eyes and how she had whispered that name. "Horse and buggy, not horse-cart." He teased lightly. "Hey, tonight when we get back I want to introduce you to some of my friends. Especially my cousin Ryen, I think you might like her."

"Un! I'd like that." And she walked up, and motioned for him. "Hurry J.P! I want to see everything!"

---

S&S fans you can stop your plan's for my demise. Next chapter I will have Syaoran and Sakura's meeting. I didn't make up the Kinokuniya, there's one on West 49th street near Rockefeller Plaza. Thanks for all the reviews =)

---

Dictionary:

Ganbatte: Good luck.

Sumimasen: Excuse me. 


	4. Encounter

Castles in the Sky

Castles in the Sky

By Amer

Here's the next chapter for all of you =) I'm glad everyone likes it and I hope after this chapter no one will hurt me too badly.

Please R&R, and remember this is **not **to be archived anywhere with out my permission.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

-Chapter 4: Encounter

"Soon the stormy clouds will pass over me. And the fear I hold inside will be no longer. Still it seems that love has taken so long. And the waiting is like a never ending heartache." – BT/Loving You More. 

A week had passed since Sakura had read the article in the newspaper. School was getting better, and she had a small circle of friends she had made. One such friend, Ryen DeMarco, sat casually across from Sakura at the café along with J.P.

"So do you want the job?" Ryen asked eagerly. "It pays well, and money is always a good thing." A cousin of J.P's, Ryen was very pretty. Her dark hair was very short and wavy. But as Sakura looked at her new friend, her most startling feature was her pale blue eyes. 

"I don't know Ryen-chan. A waitress for a caterer? With school I'm so busy. But you're right, I do need the money." 

"Go for it Cherry. School's not everything, in order to survive here in New York you need a job." J.P looked up from where he was building a sugar packet fort. 

"J.P if you went to school in Japan you would not say that. It's very strict there, and if you don't keep up you can easily fall behind." Sakura tossed her straw wrapper at him. "Well, if you both think it's a good thing tell your boss I will do the job Ryen."

"Awesome! And, well…I already told him you would want the job." Ryen smiled sheepishly. 

"Hoe?! What if I had said no?"

"Well you're Sakura, so of course you'd say yes eventually. Your first job is this weekend, meet me at my apartment and we'll leave together. It's pretty tame, a company dinner. But for these type of things, wait till you see the tips!"

~*~*~

"Are you sure you're alright, Kaijuu?" Sakura sighed as Touya asked that question for the thousandth time. 

"Hai, Onii-chan, daijobu. How's everything back home? I tried calling home before but no one picked up, if you speak to Otou-san, tell him I miss him." 

"Sure. He's been spending some late nights at the University, something about saving up money to go on a nice vacation during golden week."

"Really? Otou-san never goes on vacation." Sakura frowned, as she moved the phone to her other ear, so she could paint her other hand's nails. "I'm glad you and Yukito-san are fine. I miss everyone a lot. Oh guess what! I got a job, I start tonight."

"That's great Kaijuu. Be careful! It's getting late, I have to go. Sayonara."

"Hai, sayonara." 

After hanging up the phone Sakura walked over to her bed and flopped down. _How could I let Ryen-chan talk me into this_, she thought. She looked down the length of her body at her uniform and grimaced. Black never looked good on her. 

"Sakura-chan, are you almost ready?" Kero flew over and sat on her chest.

"Un, Kero-chan. I left you some supper on the dresser. I also rented a new video game for you, try not to play the volume too loud, I don't want anyone to get suspicious. Oh! I'll try to bring you back some dessert." She stood up and checked her hair in the mirror. "Ittekimasu!"

"Ganbatte Sakura-chan!"

The walk to Ryen's apartment was only a few blocks but it took a while longer. Sakura, for some reason, was dreading this. Something was going to happen, she was sure of it. 

"Hey, you ready?" Ryen greeted her at the door.

"As ready as I ever will be. I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be you'll do fine." She waved her arm at a passing cab. As it pulled over, she smiled. "The boss is keeping you in the kitchen tonight. It's at some mansion so if you get bored you can look around."  


"Mansion? That's a big house right? Who's this for?"

"Yup! Um, I'm not sure exactly some company or other."

~*~*~

Syaoran was becoming an expert at groaning. He seemed to be doing it a lot. He pushed his hand through his thick hair and leaned against the wall. He wanted that night to be over with as soon as possible. 

His family and he had just arrived in New York the day before and Syaoran had slept most of his time away. A few hours ago he had woken up only to be told to get dressed and get ready for that night's dinner. His C.E.O of Li Corporation-America had been ecstatic to meet with Syaoran and had a whole week worth of stuff planned, commencing with the dinner. But what was bothering Syaoran the most was how despite Syaoran's better judgement, he kept looking around him for one person's face, whom he wasn't even certain if he'd remember it or not when he did find them. Eight years was a very long time. 

"Xiao Lang, are you ready?" Ie-Ren asked as she came into the room. 

"Yes mother." He held out his arm, and his mother placed her arm in his. As he walked her to the old house's ballroom, where the dinner was being held, he found his thoughts wandering_. I wonder what she looks like now, would I recognize her if I saw her? Oh God, I am an idiot. Your wife is barely dead and buried Xiao Lang_, he scolded himself_, and you are thinking of someone else_. But just being in the same country as Her was having a heady effect on him. 

"Xiao Lang are you listening to me?"

"What? I'm sorry mother, what did you say?"

"I asked if someone seemed familiar to you, but they're gone now. I can tell by the amount of waitresses and waiters that went into the house that this dinner is going to be very large. So please do not embarrass the Clan, son."

"Mother, I would not dream of embarrassing the Clan in any way. Please talk to my sisters who seem to enjoy drooling on handsome, eligible American businessmen." He looked out the window to try to see whom his mother had mentioned. He sighed this was going to be a very long night indeed.

~*~*~

Ryen looked around as she served little pieces of cheese. This was certainly a very classy bunch of people. If she wasn't mistaken the dinner was in honor of the young man surrounded by people. She moved closer as she served trying to get a closer look.

"Miss, what type of cheese is this?" 

"It's cheddar sir." Ryen answered. The man took a piece and she moved even closer. All of a sudden she smiled. M_y God, he is a hottie _she thought. The crowd had parted leaving her a good look at the young president of the company. Auburn hair topped his head and she sighed at the thought of being able to push back that one lock that fell in his eyes. He was very young too, about her cousin's age. His deep chocolate eyes looked bored and jaded though. She giggled, she'd be more then happy if those eyes ever stared into her own. Wait until she told Sakura!

~*~*~

"Arigato Kami-sama." Sakura mumbled looking at her watch. It was time for her hour-long break. There was a library on the second floor that the person in charge of the dinner said it would be all right to go to. He had also said though that if there were guests in there they would have to go somewhere else. 

"Lessee, I think he said it was the third door on the left." She tried the doorknob and grinned as it turned. Pulling open the door she stepped into the room. Books lined the wall and a warm fire was lit in the fireplace. Sakura turned around before walking over to the bookshelf. 

As Sakura was looking at the titles the door opened again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." 

Sakura turned around quickly. "No! It's ok, I'm just about to…" her voice trailed off. She raised a hand to her chest and took a step backward.

~*~*~

Syaoran stared. He felt all color drain from his face as his eyes locked with a pair of green. He thought back to his earlier thoughts of what would happen when he met Her, and he thought of his mother saying 'See what happens when you go looking for trouble?'. He couldn't move, couldn't seem to think of what to say. All he could do was stare. Her hair was longer, her face thinner. She had grown up he realized, and she had become up even more beautiful then what he remembered. She was taller and had filled out; her body made up of soft curves. 

He watched as she wet her lips. He realized at that moment that he had always pictured her the same not thinking she would grow up.

"Sa…Sakura?" For the first time her eyes dropped and were staring at his hand. His left hand. He followed her gaze and looked at his own wedding band. 

"Syao…Li-kun." Her voice was soft. "It's been a long time."

"Um, yea..." He took a step towards her.

"Not even a phone call, letter, or E-mail Li-kun." She whispered, and Syaoran felt as if he was slapped. He had never realized how much he had hurt her. He tried to remember before his wedding to the last letter he written to her and his eyes widened. _Oh God_, he thought, _I told her to wait…and I've left her waiting for seven years_. 

"Sakura-san. Honto ni gomen nasai!" He took another small step. This was not how he'd picture their first meeting in so long. "I…"

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. "Iie, Li-kun. Seven years of my life are gone that I spent waiting for you." She sniffled, and felt part of her heart close up as her eyes still looked at the thin gold band on his ring finger. "You told me not to contact you, that you'd contact me. I'm not an idiot, I should have realized sooner. Out of sight out of mind, ne Li-kun? You look good Li-kun, you've matured well." She turned to leave the room, to save her self some dignity. 

"Sakura!" He reached out and grabbed her arm. Her arm reached out and slapped him across the face. He put his hand up to his face and stared at her. "Gomen nasai."

"Me too. I didn't mean to…"the tears were flowing freely. She wiped them away quickly and continued to leave the library, over her shoulder she said in a dead voice, "Say hello to your wife, Meiling? and tell her she's a lucky girl." And hurried out of the room.

"Sakura…"Syaoran felt like he was moving in a daze. He frowned; he had lost her once before and now that he found her he didn't want to lose her again, propriety be damned. 

~*~*~

"Ryen, I'm going home." Ryen looked with concern at Sakura. The auburn girl's eyes were red-rimmed; something had made her cry. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"She's not going anywhere." A new voice said from behind Sakura. Both girls looked up and Ryen gasped. It was the guy! Xiao Lang Li, the person this party was for. _How lucky,_ Ryen thought, _he was speaking to them_. Only then did she realize that Sakura paled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Li. We're both on break, if you want something ask one of the other waiters." Ryen answered and pulled Sakura closer to her.

"Ryan?" the man read her tag.

"No, its pronounced Ri-en." She corrected.

"Alright, Ryen, I need to speak with Sakura. Could you excuse us."

"Um…" She looked at Sakura who was looking anywhere but Xiao Lang. "Sakura if you need me I will be in the kitchen."

"I told you everything I had to say." As soon as that dark haired girl left, Sakura spoke.

"Yea but you didn't let me say anything."

"Look Li-kun." He interrupted her.

"Syaoran. Call me Syaoran."

"Li-kun," she said stubbornly. "You left me behind, I've waited…now it's time for me to leave you behind. I have to, for you see…I could never…"She couldn't think of what to say, but her eyes strayed again to his wedding ring. 

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I have to get back to the dinner…please, let me meet you tomorrow; I'll try to explain. Please." She shook her head and started to leave again. He followed. He truly was insane he realized. But seeing her again, smelling her again…it was driving him crazy with need. "Sakura please!"

"Gomen ne, Li-kun, but I can't!" She was crying again. She opened the door and started running down the stairs. Syaoran watched. With sudden inspiration he called out, "She's dead Sakura! My wife is dead!" The girl stopped but didn't look back. He felt bleak; he had found her again only to watch her go. A breeze blew across his neck, and he turned around. For a moment he thought he saw a girl with long black pigtails stare sadly at him, then nothing. "Meiling, I'm sorry, but…I love Sakura still." He whispered, feeling low.

"Well, little wolf, what are you going to do?" Syaoran looked with surprise at his sister, Feimei, had been in the shadows. He noticed too late that she had seen everything.

"Leave me alone, Feimei, just leave me alone." He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Aww, come on, I'm sure THE Li, would have no problem at all finding out the Card Mistresses phone number and address. Fight for her little brother, don't let her go." 

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?" He answered half-heartedly. 

His sister went on, oblivious to him. "Xiao Lang, be careful, something is going to happen. Something is going to try to pull you two apart. Something did once before, and it won't be satisfied until both of you are dead. I heard mother speaking to an Elder before we left."

"Older sister, she won't let me near her. And she's right, even if I did explain it would mean nothing. I've left her behind, and now the rift is too big. And Meiling's memory is between us…All I can hope is eventually we might be friends."

"Don't roll over and accept it little wolf, fight for her!" His sister frowned. "If need be, your sister's and myself will help. But fight for her, it will do the clan well for you two to join. Don't mess up this time."

Syaoran watched his eldest sister leave. Fight for her, she said, but how can he fight for her when he was the one who had hurt her most?

~*~*~

"Sakura open up!" J.P shouted at the closed dorm room. He could hear her sobbing from the other side. He would kill his cousin, if something had happened to Sakura on the job. It was then J.P realize that even though Sakura had told him he was nothing more than a friend he had been unable to stay that way. He cared too deeply about the Japanese girl. "SAKURA!" 

"Hey buddy shut up!" Someone called from down the hall.

"Sakura!" J.P tried again, and was relieved when the door finally opened. With a sob, Sakura threw her self into his arms, and cried against his shoulder. "Sakura, what happened?"

"He's here…" She sobbed. "Syaoran's here…" _Who was this Syaoran_, J.P thought as he gently kissed Sakura's forehead. 

"Shh," he soothed. "Stop crying please Sakura."

"J.P, what am I going to do?" she whispered as she blew her nose on a tissue. "How could he…I waited for him, and he…He and Meiling…together…" she started crying again.

"Sakura, maybe you should tell me what this is about." 

"Gomen J.P, I ruined your shirt. All right, but wait for Ryen-chan…" Sakura smiled sadly at him. 

Twenty minutes later, Ryen ran up the stairs and met with them. J.P looked at a picture in her hand. It showed a girl, Sakura he presumed, in a school uniform, with a girl who had long dark hair, a boy who also had dark hair and glasses, and one other boy. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes. A boy who was looking at Sakura and blushing. They were young, perhaps still in elementary school. 

"In that picture is myself, my best-friend Tomoyo, my friend Eriol…and Syaoran." She said, "We were in fourth grade. Ryen where did you find that photo?"

"That guy from the party. Xiao Lang Li? He said to me 'Tell your friend, that I never forgot her.'" Ryen frowned. "He went to school with you?"

"Yes. I love…loved him. And he left to go back home to China, for family obligations. That was eight years ago, and now…I saw him for the first time. And while I waited for him, he got married…"  


"That asshole!" Ryen swore.

"No, surprisingly I don't blame him Ryen-chan. I-It's just I feel so hurt! So you see, J.P that's why I turned you down. Technically I have no boyfriend, but I couldn't give up the hope that one day I'd see him again…I just never thought he'd be married or a widower as the case may be." She sniffed and looked at the picture. "What am I going to do?"

---

Well S&S are together, but sorry no fireworks yet! *coff* I'm a glutton for punishment sometimes…but it will work out for the best you'll see. Thanks for the support! 

---

Dictionary:

Kaijuu: Monster

Ittekimasu : I'm leaving.

Kami-sama: God


	5. Revelation

Castles in the Sky

Castles in the Sky

By Amer

Thank you Ana-chan for your help with feeding the plot bunnies. This fic is a lot of fun to write, I enjoy it a lot…well except for the moments I want to hit my head against something and scream what can I writeee!! I also have a substantial plot, so yay! Also I goofed a chapter ago, I wrote for Syaoran's mothers name as Ie Ren (something like that) and my one beta reader Aileen pointed it out to me ^^. 

Please R&R, please do **not** archive this story without my permission

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

Chapter 5: Revelation

"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it there's nothin' I want more"– Bryan Adams/(Everything I do) I do it for you. 

"Daughter, where is your brother? There's an important meeting today and he's no where in the town house." Ye-Lan demanded as she walked into the sitting room.

"Xiao Lang? Well, now let's see…" Shiefa answered. "Oh that's right! He said he'd have to miss today's meeting, there was something more important for him to do."

"What!? Xiao Lang knew that this meeting was important and he's playing hooky?"

Shiefa hid a smile behind her hand and said in a low tone, "Well I hear there are some beautiful cherry blossom trees in Central Park. Maybe he went to find them."

~*~*~

Ryen turned around. Again, the second time that morning she felt as if something was hiding in the bushes. She shivered and walked on. She was on her way to meet Sakura at the Asian Lit. Building for lunch. Ryen was anxious to talk to her about last night. There were some unanswered questions floating around her head that were left unsatisfied from Sakura's explanation. 

"Um, excuse me?" Ryen turned towards the uncertain voice and was surprised to see Xiao Lang Li, or Syaoran as Sakura had called him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She didn't even bother to hide the contempt in her voice. He had made Sakura cry, and that was enough to get on her shit list. 

"It's Ryen, right?" She nodded. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and continued. "I need to find Sakura, please tell me where she is?"

She looked at him, well more like stared him down. He was wearing a sweater over a pair of plain jeans, during the day and minus a tuxedo he didn't look like some all-powerful business leader, just a normal college student. "Before I answer, what should I call you? Mr. Li? No? Alright, Xiao Lang? No again, so then I'll call you what Sakura called you, Syaoran. Why should I tell you where she is?" He opened his mouth to speak but Ryen cut him off. "Listen to me, Buddy, do you even realize how much you hurt her?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"To what? Leave her hanging by a thread for the past eight years? Well you did, and you're lucky she didn't kill you on sight." She paused, and looked at him for a moment. Was it her imagination or was there a pain almost as great as Sakura's lurking in his eyes? "She cares about you a lot, she even turned down my cousin J.P! And let me tell you, J.P is adorable and he's a nice guy…most girls would simply die to have him say their names. But not Sakura, according to him, she told him flat out that all she could offer him was friendship. And you're the reason why. So tell me, why should I tell you where she is if you're just going to leave her again?"  


"I didn't mean to. It's complicated, I planned on coming back for her when I was able to…look, it was complicated let's leave it at that. But I never meant to hurt her."

"No? So then when you got married it was to make her happy?" Ryen glared at the offensive ring on his finger.

"That was part of the complications." He sighed. 

__

Complications, Ryen thought, _both he and Sakura used that word without further elaboration. What the hell is so complicated?_

"Why should I tell you?"

Syaoran paused and simply looked into Ryen's eyes. "Because I love her."

"Oh." She had been expecting some flimsy excuse. Ryen looked up at the sky then back at Syaoran. "If I tell you and you hurt her, let me tell you this. I will personally beat the shit out of you? Understood?" Syaoran nodded. "She's at the Foreign Language building, she should be finishing Asian Lit. soon, so go wait for her. Don't mess up." 

"Thank you." Syaoran smiled slightly. "You seem like a good friend for her." Ryen smiled back. She hoped that he wouldn't hurt Sakura in the end though. 

~*~*~

Looking at her watch, Sakura noticed she was running late. She uttered a curse word she had learned from J.P and scooped up her books. Sighing she marked the page in the book she had been reading and ran outside. 

"Hoe?" she mumbled and looked at her watch again. She wasn't that late, just a minute or so but Ryen wasn't there. She walked down the steps and looked around, her eyes and sixth sense pinpointed on a person at the same time. She frowned and quickly turned around.

"Sakura!" She ignored Syaoran as he called her. "Sakura please, just five minutes."

"Fine. Five minutes." Sakura said tapping her foot impatiently.

Syaoran stepped closer. _Damn_, he thought, _now that I got her to listen to me what do I say? Oh, Sakura I'm so sorry for screwing up your life? I don't think she'd take that too well_. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to marry Meiling. Mother wouldn't even listen to me when I told her that I loved you, but I was only thirteen and she said I didn't know what I wanted. On my fourteenth birthday the Elder's married me and Meiling. I didn't want to marry her though, I tried to run away back to Japan but the Elder's set wards, I was a prisoner of the Clan. Please, Sakura, I'm sorry. I...I never stopped caring for you."

"Syaoran," Inwardly Syaoran cheered, she was calling him by his first name at least. "Why didn't you tell me that you were marrying Meiling?"

"At the time I was preoccupied with being initiated as both the Head of the Li Clan and becoming a husband." Syaoran shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"Oh. I'm sorry about Meiling. You must have grown to love her." She didn't look him in the eye.

"Meiling was a friend, even in marriage. She knew I could never love her. I'm sorry too. I killed her, you know." Syaoran confessed.

"Hoe? How?"

"Childbirth." Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "I had a responsibility to produce a male heir, and she died because of that. And in the end I was a failure at that too, my child was a girl."

For a moment Sakura forgot everything and just looked at the sad man in front of her. He had aged so much in such a short time, he was like Atlas, holding the world on his shoulders. "Syaoran, how can you blame yourself for that?" She moved closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Some girls can't handle it, but you mustn't blame yourself. Meiling died with love, the love she had for you and her child. It's a shame, but you didn't kill her."

"Sakura…" He looked down into her eyes. And she saw in their depths, the grief he had hidden. She saw how much pain and guilt he had gone through thinking that he had killed Meiling. And something else. Something that frightened Sakura. 

"I'm sorry Syaoran." She whispered, and gently laid her hand on his forehead. She didn't want to do this, but she had to know. Kero-chan had shown her a simple spell a long time ago using the Mirror Card. It would allow her to focus the power from that card and see the reflection of a memory. She had only used it once, on Touya, and he had let her willingly. Concentrating, she felt her finger tips warm and felt Syaoran stiffen. And then with a flash of light behind her eyelids she saw the memory she wanted.

Almost as if she had been there, Sakura saw a young Syaoran, maybe thirteen or so. He was with his mother.

"Mother," younger Syaoran complained. "I don't want to marry Meiling! I've already told you that I would willingly give up my place as Clan leader, just don't make me marry her. I-"

The memory was cut off as Syaoran pulled away. "That's private," he growled. Hurt flashed in his eyes for a moment, but Sakura had seen enough.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. But I needed to know. I've learned not to trust the past few years." Sakura placed her hand again on his shoulder. "How hard it must have been for you."

"If you only knew." Mumbling, he looked down. "Sakura, look…" he stopped and Sakura turned her face up toward his. He seemed to stop as his eyes focused on something on her face, and blushing Sakura realized he was looking at her lips. Before she could react he leaned his head down and gently kissed her.

Sakura stepped back, her hand flying to her lips, where his presence was still felt. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Syao-"

"Sakura look out!" Syaoran shouted. It had been a glimmer in the air that had alerted him, but he knew something was there. He threw his body on top of her's knocking her to the ground. As they fell, a whizzing sound echoed in his ears. As Syaoran rolled over and jumped into a fighting crouch, he saw the shimmer again. But this time a person stepped from it.

"Well, the little wolf, thinks he can protect the Mistress of the Cards." Conrad sneered. "Let me introduce myself. Conrad at your service." He looked at Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura stood slowly, her side hurting from where she had fallen. "Conrad? Who are you?"

"That's of no importance, Mistress, everything will be revealed in short time. My Master sends his regards, and I wouldn't get too close to the little wolf if I was you…the consequences might not be pleasant." He bowed mockingly and he disappeared with a glimmer.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. What was that, he thought. Sakura seemed to be thinking the same thing. "What the hell? Who was that?" Syaoran shook his head, he had no clue. "Maybe Eriol-kun would no…when I call home tonight I'll ask."

"Alright, about before, Sakura…I'm sorry."

"It's OK." She gulped, and smiled bravely. "Would you like to go to lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure. Oh, wait what time is it?" 

"A little after noon. Why?"

"Dammit! I have to go back to the office; I have to go to a meeting later. I'm sorry Sakura, I want to go with you, but I can't miss this meeting, I already missed this morning's while I looked for you. What about dinner?"

"Alright. Meet me at my dorm tonight around six." She hid her disappointment with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm sorry. I'll ask my Mother and call the Elders. Maybe they know about this Conrad and who he's working for."

"Ok." She waved as he sprinted away. Slowly her hand came back to her lips. He had kissed her. Biting her lip, she grinned. He had kissed her! Happily she ran to find Ryen and J.P.

---

Wow this chapter was short…See all is well in the world again…for now ^^; 

---

Dictionary:


	6. Pain

Castles in the Sky

Castles in the Sky

By Amer

x_x;; Gomen! I got caught up in schoolwork and I wanted to rewrite sections of this chapter. I'm sorry it's been such a long time. I want to send out my deepest condolences to all those affected by the attack on the World Trade Buildings and the Pentagon. I might do a side story for this story involving that…I'm not sure yet. In case you didn't know, I live in New York, Long Island to be exact, so I have seen the smoke from the WTC from my school and a lot of friends of mine have lost family and friends. It's a horrible time the USA is going through. Help out anyway you can. Also, I am looking for a new beta-reader, please contact me at IispundreamsII@aol.com if you are interested. 

Please R&R do **not** archive without my permission.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

-Chapter 6: Pain

"Feeling I've been lost for years, you can never understand me unless you've seen those tears"– Four star Mary/Pain. 

Eriol sat at the sidewalk café waiting impatiently for Tomoyo-san. Well, he tried to look like he wasn't waiting impatiently, but he knew that he was doing quite poorly. He smirked; it wasn't his fault really. Even after Tomoyo-san had said she had gotten over her 'Sakura-chan phase' he knew that the only reason she had 'gotten over' it was because she didn't want to ruin Sakura-san's happiness. But that was many years ago, and Eriol still was scared he could lose her at any second. And the fact that Tomoyo-san was 10 minutes and 43 seconds late wasn't helping; not that he was keeping count. 

Finally after what seemed like hours he saw her hurrying up the sidewalk. He looked at her from underneath his lashes and felt a very smug self-satisfied smile appear on his face. Eriol admitted it to only a few people but this girl did to him what Sakura-san had done to his little cousin all those years ago. She caused him to light up, his heart start to flutter and a few improper thoughts to come into his mind. And she was his, after long last, his. Of course, it had only happened recently, a mere year ago. And though Tomoyo-san hadn't said those three special words yet, she had gone to Hong Kong with him to check up on his little cousin, and that counted for something. 

"Ah, Tomoyo-san, I was beginning to worry." He greeted her and standing up, pulled a chair out for her. She dropped a quick kiss on his cheek and dropped into the chair. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun you were not worried." She smiled charmingly at him. He smiled impishly back. "I'm sorry I was late, but I had to finish some paper work. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Tomoyo-san, call me Eriol first of all. And secondly, you don't have to make up anything. It was only a few minutes." He had asked her to meet him for lunch because he needed to plot with her and he couldn't at the mansion because he'd have Nakuru hanging around singing "rabu rabu" every few minutes and Spinel Sun would eventually bother him with his knowing looks. "I received a very unusual phone call this morning…"

"Oh? Now, Eriol-kun, we wouldn't be thinking of doing anything…rash, would we?"

"You wound me Tomoyo-san, why is it that you think I have something 'rash' planned?" He ignored her smirk and continued on before she could butt-in. "Yes, it seems that Sakura-san's brother has been having nightmares, and last night's was deeply disturbing."

Tomoyo frowned. "Touya?"

"He said last night before he went to sleep that Sakura-san had sent him an e-mail, telling him that Xiao Lang and her had met up with each other."

"Really?" Tomoyo smiled and clapped her hands in childish glee. "I haven't gotten onto my computer yet to check my mail, I hope she sent me all the won-der-fuuuul details."

"Shh, let me continue. Of course Touya-san was upset; he never did like Xiao Lang. It seems that before Sakura-san left for school he had called Xiao Lang and asked him to protect his little sister, and now he is regretting it because as he said 'I don't trust that gaki as far as I can throw him'. Soon after he went to sleep and had his nightmare. He was even more concerned because in this one dream he actually saw a shadowed outline of the person after his sister. And saw her get pulled through the crevice in the floor."

"How horrible. Poor Touya, he really loves Sakura-chan a lot. It was hard for him to let her go. Did he say if he recognized the person?"

"No," Eriol frowned and noticed that Tomoyo was leaning close to him and the v-neck of her blouse had lowered a bit. He became entranced with the gentle swell of her chest for a moment and then snapped back into focus. "He said that he didn't recognize it but that it reminded him of someone related to someone he knows. Of course, you understand, poor Touya-kun was about to jump on the next plane to New York and drag back his little sister and wrap her up in cotton and place her on a shelf somewhere. I managed to talk him out of it on the promise that you and I would look into it."

"But Eriol, surely you could do this without me? Why do you need my help?" Tomoyo frowned and twirled her finger around the edge of her water glass. Eriol followed her finger with his eyes and briefly imagined her swirling that finger on his chest. He reached for his water and took a sip, this wasn't going well but it was always the same whenever she was near him. 

"Dear, dear Tomoyo…" he left off the suffix, if she could do it then he could too. "Two diabolical minds are better than just one. Plus, you can call Sakura-san whenever you want and not be suspicious. And as for me, I can contact Xiao Lang. See what's going on…and if the need arises, what do you think of a little, er, trip to New York?"

"True, I can call Sakura-chan often…and I'm sure she won't think anything of it if I ask a lot of questions…" Tomoyo lowered her lashes and looked provocatively at him from under them. "But Eriol, why would you want me to come to New York with you?"

"Because, Tomoyo, you're much cuter to have around then Nakuru." He grinned to himself when he noticed the blush on Tomoyo's face. _Yes_, he thought, _it was always nice to get such a reaction from her_. 

~*~*~

J.P sat stiffly across from Syaoran at the table in the restaurant. Sakura and Ryen had left for the bathroom a few minutes ago and an awkward silence had settled. J.P had been prepared to hate this Syaoran the second he met him, but he had watched the way Sakura seemed to glow around him and found himself liking him just for Sakura…but now that he was left alone with him, it was another story. 

"So, um, you've known Sakura for a long time?" J.P asked trying to bring about some conversation.

"We went to school together in Japan." He smiled softly with remembrance. "Sakura was able to make me come alive."

"Oh." _Too much info_, he thought, _I don't want to hear about your love life…or do I? If I can't have her at least I can be happy for her_. "You're lucky you know, she waited for you. A lot of girls probably would have given up on you. But not Sakura."

"No, not Sakura." Syaoran agreed. J.P watched as he looked at the gold wedding band on his finger. "A friend once told me I didn't deserve her. He was right I think, she's too good for me."

"Well, what's done is done, make the best of it man." He glanced at his watch. "Why do girls have to go to the bathroom in pairs and then spend forever in there?"

"Make-up?" And J.P grinned. Syaoran wasn't so bad once the gruff exterior was broken.

~*~*~

"He what!?" Ryen squealed, lowering the mascara brush before she blinded her self. 

"Syaoran kissed me." Sakura smiled again, and concentrating she could still feel the slight pressure he had put on her lips. "It was only a second before we were, um, interrupted." She finished lamely. 

Ryen gave Sakura a knowing smile. "So you're going to fight for him right? You won't let him go back to dreary old China without you this time? Cause if you do Sakura I will personally drag you by that lovely head of hair of yours back to him."

"You're too sweet," Sakura laughed slightly. Ryen was very different from Tomoyo-chan but she was the closest thing she had. Sakura made a mental note to call Tomoyo that night and talk like old times. "But I can't keep him here against his will, he's um, an important person back in Hong Kong." _Plus_, she thought ruefully_, I can give Tomoyo the whole report and not leave anything out_. 

"Well, if you say so. Come on lets go back out before they send a search team after us." And without another word pushed open the bathroom door and the two girls walked back to where they had left Syaoran and J.P.

Syaoran smiled as Sakura came back. _So this is what it's like to be a college student_, he thought, _just spending some time with the person I care about and her friends. No Elders, no business meetings, no sacred duties. Just a good time_. As Sakura sat down next to him and looked into his eyes he blushed slightly. It was just so good.

"So, Sakura how's your math tutor?" J.P lazily dragged a french fry through his ketchup. "You mentioned you got one earlier this week."

"Sam? She's ok, she has a way having it make sense. Syaoran it's too bad you can't go to Columbia, I know you'd be able to help me even more." She smiled at him with the smile J.P noticed was reserved only for Syaoran.

"Yea, Syaoran, why can't you transfer to school here? I mean can't your CEO take care of the business?" Ryen put in.

"I, um, well I can't. It's more…complicated then that." He looked away.

Sakura seeing the discomfort jumped in, "It's getting late. It's almost midnight, shouldn't we be going?"

"You're right." Ryen gathered up her stuff and stood along with everyone else. "I have an early class tomorrow at Julliard." Ryen was a dancer; she excelled at everything from ballet to Irish step dancing and took most of her classes at the famous school, and others at Columbia. She waved good-bye as she hailed a cab. 

Syaoran's driver was waiting outside the building and before he got in he looked at Sakura who was smiling still. He didn't want to leave her with just J.P but the school was only a block away and he knew she was in good hands. What he wanted to do was kiss her again, to have one more sweet angelic kiss before he went back to the town house to face his mother. "Good night Sakura, I'll stop by your dorm tomorrow…maybe you can come over for dinner and say hello to my mother?"

"I'd like that Syaoran." 

"Then, tomorrow. It was nice meeting you J.P, take care of her on the way home." 

~*~*~

Sakura hummed a song under her breath as she took her shower before bed. _I think I love him more than I did eight years ago_, she thought happily. She had tried to call Tomoyo the second she had gotten to her room, but one of the Daidouji servants had said she was out with Hiiragizawa Eriol. Turning the water off she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her self in a fluffy towel. 

As she was putting her nightclothes on, a soft sound came from behind her. Whirling, she gasped with relief, as it was just Kero-chan rolling over. Her relief was short lived as she felt a hand land on her shoulder, with a shriek she turned around only for a hand to cover her mouth.

Sakura looked with frightened eyes into an oddly familiar face. Except it was all wrong, cruel and chiseled she thought. 

"I don't mean you harm tonight little one. Listen closely, who I am is of no importance…stay away from the head of the Li Clan. You are mine and mine only, I don't like to share." Sakura trembled. "You won't remember this moment, but the impression will be left on you. When the moment is right I plan on having you, your power and as an added bonus, the cards, and I won't let anyone stand in my way, not even you." Sakura seemed to recover at that.

Without thinking she lifted her knee and planned to slam it into the creep's manhood, but even as she did it the man swept her leg out from under her and both fell onto the bed. Sakura tried to struggle to at least alert Kero-chan, but before she could the man removed his hand and kissed her hard. Sakura stilled. As he lifted his head, the man placed his hand on her forehead. "Sleep and forget." And as Sakura's eyes closed the previous moment already vanishing from her mind she saw him fade into the shadows.

~*~*~

"I'm sorry mother, but I had something more important to see to then the meeting this morning." Despite being Clan Head, he held no power with his mother who still had a way of making him feel like a naughty schoolboy. 

"Yes, and this something important of yours involved cherry blossoms, didn't it?" Ye-lan looked over her youngest child with a knowing eye. "I want you happy, my little wolf, but at the same time you cannot neglect your responsibilities. I received a rather important message from Ai Mei."

Syaoran's head snapped up. Ai Mei was one of the most prophetic Elders. Why would she have contacted them? _What has happened_, he wondered. "What did she have to say?"

"She said simply that William Reed, has left England."

"William Reed? Uncle to Clow Reed? Why is that a concern?" Syaoran frowned, trying to work it through his mind. The Li Clan had always welcomed William Reed for the past few centuries until a few decades ago when they had parted violently. Still, some of the older elders called him by Wei Liu, the Chinese name given to him. He never understood the reason's except that they had something to do with him wanting the Li's power. He had been sent to England where no word had come from him since. 

"I don't know, son, I don't know. But it can't be good. No good ever can ever come from the Reed family. William's brother had taken one of our own away and then came Clow Reed."

"Mother, that's in the past…but I will try to find out what's going on."

"Yes, you do that. Oh, one more thing…Ai Mei mentioned that the darkness took the light. I don't understand it, but I will see if I can figure it out. Perhaps your sister's can help." She kissed Syaoran's forehead and left the study. 

Syaoran stared out the window at the night sky. _The darkness took the light_, he thought_. What can it mean? If there's one thing I can't stand about the Elders it's their damn cryptic messages. Darkness. Light. Darkness might mean Reed, but what is the light?_ Syaoran groaned then. "Who better to ask about Reed then a descendant of his. Particularly a reincarnated descendant named Hiiragizawa Eriol."

~*~*~

Sakura woke up with a migraine. She didn't remember getting into bed the previous night, but there she was. Something was tingling her sixth sense, a feeling of something that wasn't right. But the pain in her head made it hard for her to concentrate.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Sakura closed her eyes against the onslaught of pain Kero-chan's cheerful voice brought on. "How was last night?"

"Ohayo, Kero-chan. It was fine."

Sakura noticed with interest as Kero-chan morphed into his full size and started growling. "Sakura, who was in here last night?"

"Hoe? No one…just me. Why is something wrong?"

"Yes. A powerful aura…I'm surprised you can't feel it, it's enough to make me want to torch the room."

"What? I can't feel anything above this head ache, Kero-chan. I'll open the window for you."

Kero shrunk back to his normal size and watched Sakura go into the bathroom. He wanted to know what had happened last night and why Sakura had an outline of the evil aura covering her. Especially on her lips. He was about to ask her again when the phone started ringing. Like any teenage girl, Sakura ran out of the bathroom and jumped for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan! It's Tomoyo. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a head ache. I called you last night at 12:30, that's 2 p.m. Japan time, but your maid said you were out with Eriol-kun."

"Oh, we had a late lunch. I'm sorry I missed your phone call." Sakura could feel the concern over the phone. "I read your E-mail…how do you feel with Li-kun being in New York with you?"

Sakura smiled and twirled a piece of hair on her finger. "Strange. It's odd, I'm so happy that he's here after all this time…yet he's like a different Syaoran. It's almost like he's hurt down to the soul. He's young, only a few months older than me but the looks he gets in his eyes are those of an ancient man. I want to melt all that pain away from him."

"Well if anyone can do it you can Sakura-chan. I designed some new clothes for you, maybe they can help." Sakura bit her lip to keep from saying anything. "Anything unusual happening?"

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, what made you ask that? It's funny something unusual did happen yesterday. When Syaoran kissed me we were interrupted by this man, he called himself Conrad. He said more or less to stay away from Syaoran." Sakura frowned slightly, for a second she thought someone else had said to stay away from him too. "And that he was working for his Master. It's odd."

"Very strange. I'll ask Eriol if he knows anything. Be careful Sakura-chan…"

"I'll try my best, I have the cards and magic, what more do I need?"

"I don't know but I'm worried. Give my regards to Li-kun and your new friends."

"I will, say hello to Eriol-kun for me and your mother." Sakura smiled softly into the dead receiver. _Tomoyo-chan is getting closer to Eriol-kun, I'm happy for her_. She hung up the phone and looked for a clean pair of jeans and shirt for her morning classes. She wanted to see Syaoran again, soon. 

~*~*~

"Hey guys!" Ryen waved franticly back and forth at a group of girls and guys. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. She never got the chance to see Syaoran yesterday and she was planning on going over today, before he had a meeting. She didn't know how much longer she had left with him and she wanted to kiss him…er see him again. 

"Hi, Ryen. Who's this?" A short girl smiled at Sakura.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, this is Lea. Sakura's from Japan, how cool is that? Anyway, I wanted to know…can you hook her up with a spot in Alpha Chi Omega? No pledging either, I want her in."

Sakura rolled her eyes. It had been both Ryen's and JP's idea to have her join a sorority and Ryen felt naturally she should join the one she belonged to. She didn't know, though, if this was the thing she wanted. She waited patiently for the two to finish and looked around. 

"Nani?" she whispered. She had caught sight of one of the men in Ryen's sorority sisters group…and she could have sworn he looked just like that guy who had harassed her the other day with Syaoran. 

"Oh, Sakura! I see you've spotted Connor. He's a cutie, isn't he? Hey, Connor come over here!" Lea motioned for the dark haired Connor. Sakura bit her lip. He looked just like Conrad, but…he wouldn't be that stupid to flaunt himself before her, would he?

"Lea, this is…Sakura?" Connor grinned and bent over Sakura's hand and kissed it. "It's an…honor to meet you, Mistress." 

Sakura took a step back. It wasn't true, yet it was…this Connor really was Conrad…and he now knew she went to this school, if he didn't know that before. She closed her eyes and she had a memory of a dark person kissing her. She couldn't remember it though. _What's happening to me, am I losing my mind?_ She trembled and opening her eyes glared at Connor. _Try it_, she willed him. _Just try it. _

"Well, Sakura, welcome to our Greek family." Lea smiled, oblivious to it all. Ryen had a concerned look on her face, but didn't bring anything up. Sakura needed to see Syaoran immediately. 

---

o_o;; this chapter is huge. Sorry for that ^^ I will try to have chapter seven out soon, but no promises…my own college planning is starting! Thank you so much everyone for your continual support. 

---

Dictionary:

rabu rabu: derived from the katakana spelling of love

Nani: what


	7. You Thought..

Castles in the Sky

By Amer

::sputtercoughcough:: Um, hi everyone ^^. Look at what I found buried on my harddrive. Um…anyway, I'm going to try to finish this fic up. ^_^ 

I'm really sorry about the delay. I haven't been busy, but I'm a senior in high school now and kind of just lost interest in this fic…but I promise I will finish it :D And thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please check out my blog for updates and stuff: Elf Child

Please R&R do **not** archive without my permission.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

-Chapter 7: You thought you could stop me from loving you

"I go wild because it doesn't make sense for me to cry out in my own defense. And wild, because I would do anything to tear you off your precious fence."—Wild by Poe

To any onlooker the couple sitting under the tree appeared to be just that, two young people enjoying a date. But to the said couple it was more then just a date. It was a time alone, a time to be with the one they loved…yes, it was so much more than a date.

"Sakura, are you sure it was that same lunatic who tried to attack us?" Syaoran scratched his forehead. He believed she believed in what she saw. But he knew the whole thing had her jumpy as well. And well, Sakura had been a little scatter-brained when they were younger.

Sakura all but stomped her foot under the table. "Yes," she said between clenched teeth. "I am one hundred percent sure it was Conrad. He's masquerading as a student named Connor. Trust me Syaoran…he called me Mistress. Plus he was just creepy! Ryen-chan said I was over-reacting when I practically ran away from the sorority. But I know it's him."

Syaoran watched the flurry of emotions that crossed her face. _It really must be Conrad, then._ He frowned. He _really _didn't like the idea of Sakura being alone at the school with that man walking around. As if she could read his mind Sakura sent him a dazzling smile.

"Ne, don't worry about it Syaoran. J.P. will look out for me at the dorms…I mean, how could someone get into a closed room?" A small frown tugged at her lips as she said it. It was almost like a memory tugging at her mind. Sakura shook her head slightly, clearing it from her thoughts. 

Syaoran looked around the park, sighing to himself. "Sakura, of course I'm going to worry. I love you." He blushed slightly as he said it, but it was true. He had loved her for so long only to have her slip between his fingers. But now she was with in his grasp again. He remembered what his Mother had said the night before. And of the prophet Ai Mei's prediction. He'd call Eriol later, but first he was going to enjoy his time with Sakura.

Reaching across the table he took her slim hand. Sakura tilted her head, brown hair spilling over her shoulder. Syaoran took a deep breath, just memorizing her features before leaning over the table and brushing his lips softly against hers. She smiled as he pulled back.

"Syaoran, you're only here for a little big longer," a small sigh escaped her lips. "Let's just enjoy tonight. Please?"

"Of course, Sakura." He smiled, a twinkle glimmering in his amber eyes. It was at that moment he knew that this time Sakura wouldn't slip away. _I will marry her and may the Clan be damned. And God help me, I will protect her until the day I die. _He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "How about dinner and a concert at Central Park?"

"Mmm, it sounds nice." Grinning, Sakura tweaked his nose. "And then some dancing?" She stood as Syaoran stood. They walked down the path arms around each other, and she placed her head on his shoulder, listening to his voice as he spoke into the phone.

"Sister? Tell Mother to cancel the meeting." Syaoran tensed and reflexively Sakura tightened her grip. "He's there now? That's impossible, he should be in Japan. No, tell my pain-in-the-ass cousin that he can wait, dammit! Shiefa, I am telling you that he can wait – He what? Brought her with him? Great. Well, tell the both of them to make themselves comfortable and I will be home when I get there." 

Sakura watched as he blushed as he practically snarled into the phone, "Yes, Sakura is with me. Yes, I am going out on a date with her. Shiefa…don't you dare!" Sakura bit her lip as she heard his sister laugh. "If it will get you to shut up I will bring her to the house later so you and the other idio…I mean, your sisters, can drool over her. Thank you most loving and devoted Sister." Sakura giggled at the sarcasm that laced his voice. "Yes, good bye."

"Poor Li-kun." Grinning, she poked him in the ribs. "I would you trade you one over-protective brother for a pack of sisters any day."

Syaoran pondered that for a second before laughing. "No way. Touya would kill me in a second."

"Who was over?" She raised a brow. To Sakura it didn't seem like Syaoran was pleased with whomever his visitors were. 

"You'll see…" Syaoran dropped a kiss on her upturned face. 

"Ohhhh, you are so mean!"

Laughing the two left the sanctuary of the park, stepping into the bustling city. 

~*~*~

Tomoyo smirked at Eriol as Shiefa kindly informed them that Syaoran was not going to be home for a while. _Suits him right, _she thought. _He really must stop thinking that when he says jump people will ask him how high. _She smiled, though, as she watched him frown in that haughty manner of his.

"My dear cousin has some nerve," Eriol stated as Shiefa left them. "I mean, we only flew across the globe to offer him our advice."

"Eriol, you really need to stop pouting. It's unbecoming." Tomoyo placed her hands on her hips, gazing at him through violet eyes. "Syaoran-kun is probably just sweeping my Sakura-chan off her precious little feet."

Eriol glared lightly at her. She watched him carefully, she knew he didn't like to be reminded that she had loved Sakura once very dearly. "Yes, Xiao Lang is with Sakura-san. That much was apparent from all the squealing Shiefa was doing."

Tomoyo reached over and ran her fingers down his arm, enjoying the way his eyes closed and his face relaxed at the gesture. She wasn't sure if she loved him. She knew he loved her, but the way she felt about him…it just wasn't the same as she felt for Sakura once. Her feelings for him fluctuated between exasperation to adoration. _Perhaps, _she pondered, _that is love. To find fault and then to find the perfection that smoothes over the fault. _"Ne, Eriol…are we staying here all night?"

"Most likely. Xiao Lang's mother will insist." He watched her closely. "Why?"

Tomoyo smoothed back his hair and then stood on her tiptoes leaning closer to him. "Well, I'm awfully ready for bed…" She closed the distance between them and kissed him. Not one of the gentle kisses she had usually initiated before. She felt a glimmer of satisfaction as he stepped back, but she stepped with him. She ran her fingers through his hair, as she tasted his mouth, drinking him in. She felt him fall backwards onto the couch and she followed.

A few breathless moments later, he finally pulled away from her lips. "Tomoyo?" His breath caught on the question. She smiled impishly at him, as she fixed some of her buttons that had somehow come undone. Standing she moved over to the piano, and pressed a single key. 

"You've been too tame lately," Tomoyo smirked over her shoulder at him. "And I'm so tired of tame…now as I was saying, how much longer do we have to wait for Syaoran-kun before we can go to bed?" She grinned. He always got such pleasure out of shocking her; it was time he got a taste of his own medicine.

-----

Well that's it for this time :D I will try to get another chapter out in the next few weeks. And I will try to end it in a few more chapters. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Mwah J 


End file.
